extrasrpgfandomcom-20200214-history
Henry Barton (Earth-1)
“You can't control the past, but you can control where you go next.” Henry David John Barton is an NPC in the Generation X campaign. He was first introduced in S01E01 and has been a recurring character ever since. Henry is an enigmatic, somewhat eccentric young scoundrel with the power of teleportation. Possessing a free, unyielding spirit, Henry is honorable with a strong sense of family. He is the twin brother of Annabelle Babin. Personality Henry is an affable, roguish young man with undeniable charm. Though not as charismatic as his "younger" sister, he is still very charming and possesses a good deal of wit. Henry has become very adept at talking his way out of trouble, as he's been living on his own for so long, just teleporting from place to place. While he tends to be more serious than his sister, he is no less a knave and he has a penchant for pocketing things that are left unattended. The world is a shitty place, and he places a high value on his independence and personal freedom. It's every man for himself, and Henry has learned to never stop moving. He is willing to do whatever it takes to ensure he lives to run another day. A runaway with no family to speak of (before Anna, anyway), Henry is reluctant to make emotional or personal connections with others, preferring to keep his distance. Meaningless physical relationships are the closest he's able to get, and he has no problem with seducing a woman for little more than a place to sleep. Indeed, Henry is something of a rake, able to work a special magic with women; he has taken up seducing married mobster's wives as a sort of "hobby". He has also learned the skills of the thieve's trade and he is quite a capable pickpocket and lockpick. His power also serves him in breaking and entering, which has garnered him a reputation in England as a man who can get his hands on anything he wants. He is quite the fighter, having been trained by his birth father in various fighting styles, and this has served him well in the many, many scrapes he's gotten himself into throughout his time on the road. Henry cares deeply for those close to him and he is perfectly willing to put himself in harm's way and risk his own life in order to protect the people he loves. He is surprisingly compassionate and he is a good listener. A cultured man, considering the breadth of his travels, Henry is also surprisingly wise and has garnered quite a bit of conventional wisdom and is a good source of advice. Fiercely protective, especially of Anna, Henry is the first to throw fists in most situations, and he absolutely refuses to back down until either he or his opponent can no longer stand up. This refusal to surrender, when coupled with his ferocious protectiveness of his sister and teleportation ability, makes him a dangerous man. Henry is a loner by nature, and he's fine with that; he likes to be alone. He has never needed a lot of friends and he tends to keep to himself. He has an innate distrust of authority and while he's no activist, Henry is very anti-establishment; he is an anarchist at heart. He doesn't want to be a part of any sort of group and is very reluctant to join the Rhoades Institute, the New World Order or any other organization. He doesn't like to follow rules or be tied down to any particular area or people. People are an attachment, and attachments tie you down, like shackles or chains. His involvement with Adam Kane's group for so long stifled him and made him miserable. In short, Henry is free now and he plans to stay that way. No attachments, no relationships, no rules. A sensative person at heart, he is very artistic, though he tends to gravitate toward the written word. He is able to sew, give tattoos and sketch but his real talent is in writing. Henry carries a journal with him everywhere and he writes at least a little every day, something stressed to him as important by his mother when he was young. He also carries a few notebooks with notes for poems or stories he thinks up on his travels. He has a very good vocabulary and is incredibly well-read, which often surprises people who think he's just some street ruffian. Henry tends not to be very impulsive, usually making sure to plan ahead and try to predict how his actions will play out. He's very good at reading people and predicting what their next move is going to be. He is known to be a meticulous planner and he often gets annoyed with people who don't take the proper time or care to plan out their actions, or those who just jump into a situation before they look. No amount of raw talent or improvisational ability or technological edge can make up for preparedness. He also loses his patience with those who fail to follow his plans once he's made them. This does not come from a place of arrogance, but a place of worry and frustration (hey, he worked hard on that plan). In general, Henry is a likable young man with a free spirit and love of travel. He's seen a lot of the world and would give anything to remain free and independent. However, he is also fiercely loyal to his family and his desire for freedom is rivaled only by his compassion and desire to help people and protect the people he loves, because despite trying his best, he still has a family and that means more than anything. History Henry was, in truth, born in 1991 along with his twin sister, the children of Adam Kane and an unknown woman. Under unknown circumstances, the two children came into the care of Doctor Time, who in turn decided to hide the children from Adam Kane. So, the two were split up and hidden in 1943, given to two of Doctor Time's most trusted allies. Henry was raised by Andrew and Marion Barton in Toronto, Canada. Growing up, Henry was a happy but quiet child. He spent a lot of time fishing and hiking, and generally spending time by himself or with the family dog. Henry was always had a problem with rules and often got into disputes with teachers. He also has a habit of breaking curfew, which irritated his parents. Growing up, he was only close to his principal. The man always seemed to understand Henry's troubles and always gave him sound advice. He also encouraged Henry to pursue his interests, especially writing. In fact, when Henry had the opportunity to go to Writing Camp for two weeks in the seventh grade, it was his principal who paid for the entire trip, citing the fact that he "truly believed in Henry and his enormous potential as a writer" as his reason to do so. Henry's twelfth birthday brought a strange development. A massive fight with his father brought him to run away from the house. Under the moonlight, he wished that he had a different family and he wished he could get away from there. Then, suddenly, he felt the world around him fade away in a rush of color. A minor tumble of the stomach later and he was on his butt, somewhere in southern California. He sobbed for hours, hiding in a tool shed. He felt bad that he never told the girl that lived there (about his age) that he was there, as she thought he was a ghost and started crying. He later snuck into town and called his father to take him home. Henry was surprised when Andrew wasn't angry or even confused. They never spoke about the incident. He wasn't very close to his adoptive brother, Marcus, although he was protective of him. In middle school, Henry found out Marcus was being bullied at school, so he confronted the bully at recess (sneaking out of his own school to do so) and Henry beat the bully up in front of everybody. Although Henry got into massive amounts of trouble, the bullying stopped. When he was sixteen, Henry's parents invited his principal over for Christmas Eve Dinner. Andrew Barton tried to shoot the Principal with a strange-looking rifle, something that did not go as planned. His principal proceeded to murder Henry's family at the dinner table; by dessert, everyone was dead. Everyone but Henry. His principal explained that his name was Adam Kane and that he was Henry's biological father. He then proved it by teleporting across the room. He said that somebody had taken Henry from him as a baby and that he had spent years looking for him. Adam Kane then took Henry from the house, teleporting him to a strange casino in Las Vegas, Nevada, the Excelsior. Adam Kane trained Henry how to better utilize his gifts of teleportation and he also trained him how to fight and in many other areas. He hated Adam Kane but did his best to pretend while he bided his time, trying to figure out a way to escape. His opportunity came when he was nineteen, when he met a strange, Russian vagrant with an odd tattoo. He explained that he was like Henry and showed that he would manipulate objects with his mind. The tattoo made him undetectable by those who could sense superhumans. So, the Russian gave Henry a tattoo. During a big show that the Excelsior was putting on during the Fourth of July, Henry "went to the bathroom" and teleported away, focusing hard to go anywhere but there. He found himself somewhere in Georgia. He realized with bated breath that Adam Kane wasn't coming and then Henry started running. He hasn't stopped since. Notable Accomplishments *Fought in the Battle of Fort Polk Notable Victories *Floyd Irving (Battle of Fort Polk) Relationships with Others Henry tends to be reserved and is something of a loner. While he can be charming and is quick to win people over due to his natural affability, he is not great at connecting with people on any real level. Thus, he is usually either quiet and kind of stern, or he is charming but very shallow with others. Annabelle Babin, his twin sister, is the only exception. He has only recently learned of her existence, but since then he has come to truly love her and he is very, very protective of her. He spent months protecting her before even introducing himself to her (for her protection). He has always felt a weird emptyness that meeting and connecting with his sister has somehow filled. In a way, she is his chance to finally be a good brother. He failed Marcus but he doesn't have to fail Annabelle. He is very empathetic with her and he is always quick to come to her aid, even if doing so is dangerous. He is feriociously protective of her and more than anything, only wants what's best for her. Adam Kane is the biological father of Henry and Annabelle, and Henry hates him with a vicious passion. The man butchered his entire family during Christman Eve dinner, and then abducted him to Las Vegas. Henry wants nothing more than to figure out a way to destroy Adam Kane and he will stop at nothing--he is willing to die--to stop Adam Kane from further polluting this world. Henry isn't sure he trusts Alexander Rhoades, but Annabelle does and for now, that's good enough for him. He does respect Rhoades' brilliant mind and ability to relate to others, and he does appreciate that Rhoades genuinely does seem to care about Anna and the others. He was especially shocked when Rhoades was willing to sacrifice himself so that the others could get away. His quick release has prompted Henry to second-guess the good doctor, but he is holding his tongue for now. Rhoades remains under Henry's careful observation, however. Henry likes Peter Belinsky, and he approves of his relationship with his little sister. He thinks the guy is actually pretty funny, though the two have not really had a chance to "hit it off". He feels similarly about Kurt Pinkman and everybody else in the Institute. He finds he does kind of like everybody on a basic, superficial level but they aren't close and they aren't really friends. But Henry is willing to give them a chance. After all, if Annabelle trusts them then they might be worth trusting. And if not, Henry expects to be able to protect his sister from any asshole that tries to hurt from now on. Henry hates Jude almost as much as he hates Adam Kane. He sees Jude as a disease and, while not as dangerous as Adam Kane, he has caused considerably more damage to Annabelle than Adam Kane has. Henry intends to stop Jude's plans himself in an effort to not only protect Annabell, but the entire world. Powers and Abilities Henry is an evolved human, and as such he possesses certain superhuman abilities, in addition to some mundane training. *'Acrobatic:' Due to his years of dancing as a child, Henry is very flexible and acrobatic. He is able to use his environment to his advantage, running, jumping and climbing in a manner that would be described as "parkour" in the future. When used in conjunction with his teleportation (see below), he is truly unpredictable. *'Dance:' The private school Henry attended as a boy forced him to take dance classes, and he did for nearly nine years. He is still a capable dancer to this day, something that has helped him in unexpected ways. *'Linguist:' Henry is able to speak a smattering of phrases in many different languages, though he is only fluent in English, Russian, French and Turkish. *'Melee Combat:' Henry is an able hand-to-hand fighter and knife fighter after years spent traveling the world, and training from Adam Kane. He can also combine using teleportation (see below) with his natural fighting ability to gain an advantage, enabling him to attack from virtually any angle. He can teleport out of harm's way, teleport objects into others (which can punch holes into them or bisect them), teleport others into walls or other objects, or teleporting attacks back at a target. *'Quantum Spatial Manipulation: '''Henry seems to possess a powerful grip on the fabric of reality itself, able to subtly manipulate the atoms of the world around him. While not as powerful as Kane, Henry is able to use this ability to perform a variety of incredible feats. **'Chronal Immunity:' Henry seems to be immune to Anna's abilities. He retains partial memories of altered timelines and he seems to be unaffected by the other facets of her powers. **'Subatomic Awareness:' Henry can sense subatomic reactions. This allows him to remain aware of his surroundings, even in complete darkness or other conditions where his senses are denied to him. This may tie into his unconscious spatial awareness (see below). **'Teleportation:' Henry has the ability to open a rift in reality, folding the space around him in on itself, allowing him to instantaneously travel a distance without occupying the space in-between. He achieves this through an as-yet undetermined mechanism that allows him to create a rift in space/time, known as a wormhole. He is able to travel through such rifts without causing it to collapse into a black hole. Henry must be familiar with the location to which he is teleporting and he has to be able to clearly think of his destination. The farther away the target, the more clearly he must visualize it and the more focused he must be. Short-range teleporting (defined as teleporting any distance within about 5 miles) does not require much concentration at all, though it does still require Henry to be familiar with the destination. He can bring up to two other people with him on such trips, though the jumps seem to be difficult for others, often making them nauseous. This does not seem to be as extreme with Anna. When he teleports, he leaves behind a temporary rift, which he refers to as a "Jump Scar". This acts as a sort of quantum signature, which can be used to track him. The more he teleports at once, the more potent the Jump Scar. ***'Empathetic Teleportation:' A unique property of his ability and a notable exception to his need to be familiar with his target destination when teleporting, Henry is able to teleport to Anna. By focusing on her, he is able to teleport to a location within two miles of her location. ***'Remote Teleportation:' Henry is able to teleport objects and people to another location without having to tag along. While not as accurate as his normal power, he is still able to safely send others away without having to go himself. He most often uses this ability in combat, such as when he causes knives or gunfire to disappear completely. Anna is immune to this ability; he must travel with her to teleport her. ***'Unconscious Spatial Awareness:' When teleporting, Henry instinctively knows where it is safe to appear. For example, he will not materialize inside of a wall. This ability allows him to jump anywhere he has been without danger of killing himself or his passengers. *'Thievery:' Henry is an accomplished thief, with the know-how and talent to successfully pick locks, pick pockets and commit burglarly. He is not exactly a con-man, and he is not good as verbal deception. But in terms of sleight of hand, legerdemain and breaking & entering, Henry is a pro. *'Writer:' Henry is a skilled writer. He has won more than one short-story or essay contest, and he has been published in a youth magazine. He was planning on attending college to become writer before Adam Kane appeared. Paraphernelia Henry does not carry any cool gear, nor does he possess any specialized equipment. Weaknesses Henry does possess some weaknesses that hinder him. *'Insomnia:' Due to his spatial and subatomic awareness, Henry has trouble sleeping. As he can sense the subatomic reactions that are occurring all around him, all the time, he cannot find the peace long enough to sleep. *'Over Protective:' Henry is a bit over-protective of Annabelle, which causes him to interfere with her life more than he should. This is dangerous in a practical sense, as well, as his desire to protect Anna causes him to be around her, which could lead to Adam Kane finding her. *'Substance Abuse:' Henry is a borderline alcoholic, a heavy smoker and has an addiction to pain killers in an attempt to dull his sensativity to the subatomic reactions around him. He cannot sleep without pain killers these days. Notes *Henry's Play-by actor is Jamie Bell. *Henry's exact power was not determined at first. *Was originally conceived as a member of the team, as opposed to her brother. Yes, another one of these. *Henry's ability to teleport is considerably different than '''Morty Cassidy's' ability. In general, their powers affect the world around them differently and the ability comes from a different place, as Morty slides through an extradimensional pocket, while Henry literally folds space around him by creating a wormhole. This is also why Henry is able to teleport much farther and with much greater accuracy than Morty. Trivia *His favorite color is, without a doubt, black. *He dislikes pop music, preferring psychadelic music or folky music. The latter was strongly influenced by his travels through Europe. *His favorite place to have lived was Moscow, despite heavily disagreeing with Communism. *He loves dogs, and his second-favorite animal are Emus. He also likes lizards and spiders. *Smokes Zolotoe Runo brand cigarettes, which is "Golden Fleece" in Russian. This is a Soviet brand of cigarettes unavailable in America (during the 60's). He buys them regularly, as he can teleport to Russia whenever he needs to. *Loves reading, especially old, Victorian novels. His favorite book is Crime and Punishment. He loves the sprawling cast, the detailed Russian setting and many other aspects of the book appeal to the writer in him. He also loves The Lord of the Rings and The Hobbit. He wishes someone would take the sprawling cast and political intrigue of Crime and Punishment and combine it with the amazing fantasy setting of Lord of the Rings. Maybe he will, one day. *Television is his guilty pleasure. He watches a lot fo television and tends to gravitate toward sitcoms. His favorite show of all time was I Love Lucy, though he thinks Twilight Zone is amazing. Much better than Outer Limits, anyway. *His favorite movie is A Streetcar Named Desire. Category:Extrahuman Category:Male Characters Category:Native of Earth-1 Category:Spatial Manipulation Category:Teleportation Category:Kane Family Category:Neutral Characters Category:Generation X Category:Time Travelers